mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelic Steel
Angelic Steel is one of the most precious, rarest and the most important elements in The Multiverse. It is weilded primarily and almost exclusively by The Council of Life, the beings who first discovered it. They are also the only beings who can properly manipulate and forge the metal, which possesses all manner if prized traits and properties. History Angelic Steel has been in existence almost as long as The Council of Life itself, as they were the ones to have first discovered it. Its exact origin is unknown, though it is largely believed to be created by refining a metal alloy from Lux Crystali. Angelic Steel is used in nearly all of The Council of Life's weapons, armor, tools and technology. The metal's color can vary, usually seen as either white, silver, bronze or gold. However, the color does not effect the properties of the element itself. Grades There are 3 known grades of Angelic Steel, each with its own unique traits and uses: Lock Iron: Lock Iron is the lowest grade of angelic steel. It is an imperfect, flawed variation of Angelic Steel that comes from defective batches in the refining process. Widely considered by most to be invalid for The Council of Life's intended uses of Angelic Steel, and discarded as such, Lock Iron is actually highly prized for what can specifically be accomplished by its imperfections and flaws. Lock Iron is used for a very dangerous task, which is the collection of samples of Absolute Nothingness. This is only made possible by Lock Iron's specific ability to absorb this energy, an ability which is considered a "flawed" ofshoot of normal Angelic Steel's ability to absorb and store energies. Lock Iron is the only known "safe" method of collecting, storing and transporting Absolute Nothingness without harming the user; besides becoming a Vessel, which is considered by most to be a price too hefty to pay. Lock Iron is typically used in bullet casings, for the Antimatter Rounds used by Ironbolt Penitentiary's Chassis Units. Armor-Grade: This is the second tier of Angelic Steel. This one is the most common and widely available variation, but it also lacks the most properties when compared to the other grades. This grade of Angelic Steel posseses the same durability and weight as the others, but lacks all the magical abilities and powers found in the higher grades. This is mainly because it is not intended for use in weapons. Armor-Grade Angelic Steel is used in the armor, technology, tools and sometimes architecture of The Council of Life. Weapons-Grade: This is used by The Council of Life for tools of war and combat. They have all the below-listed properties of Angelic Steel. Pure-Grade: This is Angelic Steel in its purest, most perfect form. It has all the same abilities as weapons-grade, but far more advanced and more effective. This variation has only been used once, in the forging of Umbra's Bane. Powers One of the most important things to note about Angelic Steel is its rarity and exclusivity. It is mainly only used by The Council of Life, the only race capable of effectively weilding the element. Few beings besides them have ever been recorded to have weilded Angelic weapons and armor. Even if a mortal did acquire angelic equipment, the next obstacle is to actually be able to wear and weild it. This is no ordinary metal: it is the heaviest and most durable element in the entire Multiverse. Beings must meet at least one of the three criteria for weilding Angelic weapons. They must either posses immense physical strength, be strong-willed, or be deemed "worthy" by a higher power to weild it. Furthermore, a being who can weild an angelic weapon can further secure it by placing a special enchantment on it, similar in function to a phone password, which only allows certain people to weild the weapon and physically prevent anyone else from even being able to lift it, even if they happen to meet all three of the previously-mentioned criteria. As for its physical properties, Angelic Steel is a highly immalleable metal, often requiring extreme methods to refine and forge it (for example, the heart of a star, or The Council of Life's special magical forge). Albeit very difficult to forge, weapons and armor and items made from Angelic Steel, especially enchanted ones, are resilient to most forms of damage. The main trait of Angelic Steel is that it absorbs the vibratory or kinetic energy from physical blows or projectiles within itself. How the absorbed energy effects the Angelic Steel, or is used by it, varies. It can be used to fortifiy and strengthen the molecular bondage of the metal, increasing its durability with the more energy that is absorbed. As a result, Angelic Steel which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard, nigh impossible to damage, let alone demolish. If enough force were applied to the charged Angelic Steel to smash it, it would violently explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy within its local radius. Additionally, absorbed anergy can also be channeled through an Angelic Steel weapon to charge its attacks, increasing that damage that is dealt. Absorbed energy can also be blasted out from the weapon, in a beam of the same exact type of energy that had been absorbed. For example, if an Angelic Steel weapon absorbed Veriperic Energy, then that same energy would be realeased in the beam blast. This trait could potentially also apply to Multiversal energies as well, though this theory is yet to be proven with the exception of Angelic Steel's Lock Iron variation. Once Angelic Steel has reached its limit of energy absorbtion, a built-up shockwave of force can be released from it. These can be devastating enough to topple entire buildings and structures, depending on their energy level. The more energy that's built up, the larger and more powerful the shockwave. Angelic Steel is also capable of absorbing, channeling and redistributing projectiles. Bullets, for example, can be absorbed into an Angelic Steel weapon and then shot back out just as if it were a gun. However, Angelic Steel mainly absorbs element-based projectiles such as fire, ice, sand, electricity, etc. Another impressive property of Angelic Steel is its natural affinity to Magic. It is not only easy to enchant(which is done by incribing certain symbols and runes on the metal), but it also absorbs magic like a sponge, redirecting it and enhancing the natural attributes of its wielder. Bruce Morgan's Armageddon armor, constructed almost entirely from Angelic Steel, was able to channel a full blast of lighting from Chaosbreaker and Primordial Energy into a blast from its Unibeam. Category:Energies, Elements and Substances